disneys_toy_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Slinky dog
Slinky Dog (usually sky or sometimes Slink) is a toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body, who speaks with a southern accent. Slinky's head, feet, and tail are plastic and he is missing his pull string. Slinky also has a green collar. Slinky Dog is based on Slinky, a pull toy by James Industries, which was popular in the 1950s, 1960s and early 1970s. With the permission of James Industries, Slinky Dog was partially redesigned for the film by Pixar artist Bud Luckey to make him more appealing as an animated character. In Toy Story, he likes playing checkers with Woody, usually choosing the red side. Slinky is shown to be the most loyal to Woody and stands up for him when Potato Head complains. Slinky is fascinated by Buzz, along with the rest of the toys, but does not make fun of Woody when Buzz arrives like the others do. When Woody knocks Buzz out of the window, Slinky is one of the few toys who believes it was an accident. Later, when Andy notices Woody is missing, he and Bo Peep are worried about him, in contrast to the others, who are glad he's gone. Later, he attempts to help when Woody throws a chain of Christmas lights from Sid's house to Andy's, but Potato Head stops him. Even Slinky, though, appears to give up on Woody when he pretends Buzz is with him but accidentally reveals his broken arm. He is stretched almost to the point of breaking when helping rescue Woody and Buzz on the moving truck, but is fixed by the end of the film. At the beginning of Toy Story 2, Slinky is the one who finds Woody's hat, and joins Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Rex on a mission to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn. His springy coil is used as a bungee cord when the toys jump from the roof of Andy's house. When the toys break into Al's apartment, Slinky uses his spring to hold Jessie and Bullseye back by coiling them up so the toys can safely rescue Woody. After Al packs up Woody and his Roundup gang and heads for the airport, Slinky, stretching down from the elevator ceiling by Buzz, Hamm and Potato Head, reaches for the case that contains Woody, and almost manages to save him, but is thwarted by the Prospector. He goes to the airport with the others and is able to rescue Woody, and returns home with the rest of the group. In an outtake, he is seen petting his own hind section and talking to it. n Toy Story 3, Slinky has a smaller role compared to the previous two films. He is the only original character that had to be re-cast (due to Jim Varney's death), and was replaced by Blake Clark in this film (Joe Ranft, who voiced Lenny and Wheezy, also died before production of the third film began, but Lenny and Wheezy were not recast because they were dropped from the series). Slinky is One-Eyed Bart's "Attack Dog with a Built-in Force Field" and protects the bad guys with his shield in Andy's western play sequence. At Sunnyside Daycare, Slinky has been tangled up by the young children. Later that night, Slinky reveals that Woody was telling them the truth about Andy's intention to store the toys into the attic. Slinky and his friends have been imprisoned by Lotso's gang. He is shown to be the happiest toy to see Woody return, and assists him in subduing the Monkey toy who monitors the security cameras. When the toys reach the dumpster, Slinky stretches himself to create a bridge for the toys to climb across to safety, although they are stopped by Lotso. When the toys end up at the dump, Slinky is the first to be taken up by a magnetic ceiling due to the metallic section of his body. When Lotso betrays the toys and leaves them to be burned up in the incinerator, Slinky is the first to follow Buzz in joining hands with his friends in acceptance of their fate. After the toys are rescued by the Squeeze Toy Aliens, he and Hamm are the most vocal about wanting to get revenge on Lotso for leaving them to die before Woody convinces them Lotso isn't worth it. He is eventually donated to Bonnie along with the rest of the toys.alled just Slin